Maanpakolainen
by Yastreb
Summary: Tarina Keithin ja Lauran ensimmäisestä kohtaamisesta kun Keith oli karkotettu ja keidranit pelastivat hänen henkensä.


Myrsky raivosi valtamerellä. Pelottavan tummanvihreitä aaltovuoria kohosi vedestä ja katosi taas. Vinkuva tuuli repi vaahdon aaltojen harjoilta ja levitti sen viireinä ilmaan. Päivänvalon pimentäneistä pilvistä leiskahteli salamoita.

Pieni lautta kesti pauhaavan mylläkän kenties paremmin kuin iso alus. Se kiepsahteli sivuun ilman ja meren törmäyskohdista ja liukui jyrkkien vesiharjanteiden yli sen sijaan, että olisi jäänyt niiden alle. Lautalla makasi Keith Keiser.

Keith oli jo ottanut lautan pienen purjeen alas ja käyttänyt vapautuneita köysiä sitoakseen itsensä kiinni mastoon, joka toivottavasti ei irtoaisi. Lauttaa ei oltu suunniteltu kestämään sellaista säätä. Itse asiassa sen tekijöitä ei luultavasti voisi vähempää kiinnostaa kestäisikö lautta mannermaalle asti vai saisivatko meren henget sen karkotetun matkustajan.

Vähän ennen myrskyn alkua hän oli syönyt viimeisen korpun ja juonut viimeisen tilkan suuresta saviruukusta. Nähdessään pilvien kerääntyvän taivaalle hän oli ilahtunut sadeveden mahdollisuudesta, mutta todellisuus oli pettänyt hänet. Sateen myötä oli alkanut tuuli, ja hänen yrittäessään kerätä vettä ruukkuun tai kypäräänsä siihen oli tullut yhtä paljon suolaisia roiskeita kuin puhdasta sadevettäkin.

Lautan syöksyessä alas taas uuden vesivuoren rinnettä alas pieni sivusta tullut aalto pyyhkäisi sen yli. Keith sai vettä henkeensä. Suolavesi poltti nenää ja kurkkua hänen yrittäessään yskiä sitä pois. Viimeksi kuluneiden viidentoista päivän aikana hän oli miettinyt asiaa pitkään ja hartaasti, mutta nyt hän oli äkkiä täysin varma, ettei halunnut hukkua. Hän takertui tiukemmin mastoon ja yritti pitää kasvonsa poissa pahimpien pärkeiden tietä.

* * *

Oliko myrskyn alusta kulunut vuorokausi vai kaksi? Keith ei ollut varma. Hän ei ylipäätään pystynyt ajattelemaan selvästi oltuaan niin pitkään nukkumatta ja ilman vettä. Lautan yli aika ajoin pyyhkäisevät kuohut vaativat hänen koko huomionsa. Hän rukoili parempaa säätä Järjestyksen Maskilta, vaikka tämä olikin selvästi kääntänyt hänelle selkänsä.

Keithin nenään meni vettä ja hän hätkähti. Hän tajusi torkahtaneensa. Jos hän ei pystyisi pysyttelemään hereillä hän luultavasti hukkuisi. Mutta kauanko hän vielä jaksaisi?

* * *

Myrskyn pauhuun sekoittui uusi ääni. Vei aikaa ennen kuin Keith tunnisti sen kallioihin murtuvien aaltojen kohinaksi. Rannikko oli lähellä. Näkyvyys oli kuitenkin niin huono, ettei hän erottanut rantaa aaltojen takaa kohottaessaan päätään.

Vesi oli ilmeisesti madaltumassa, sillä aaltojen käytös muuttui; niiden liikkeet kävivät terävämmiksi ja arvaamattomammiksi. Kauhukseen Keith tajusi lautan alkavan hajota. Kovia kokeneet kiinnitysnarut alkoivat aueta ja niiden höltyessä puut pääsivät irralleen yksi kerrallaan. Lautta painui syvään ja Keith joutui jo puoliksi räpiköimään vedessä.

Äkkiä ranta oli hänen edessään. Sateen piiskaamat, tuulesta taipuvat puut ja nummi niiden takana vilahtivat hetkeksi näkyviin edellisen aallon laskiessa ja katosivat taas. Sitten hän itse lauttoineen olikin jo viimeisen aallon harjalla sen murtuessa rantaan. Kuohuva vesivyöry paiskasi hänet ja lautan jäänteet pitkälle hiekkaista rantaa. Keithin ohimo iskeytyi vasten jotakin kovaa esinettä ja kaikki pimeni.

* * *

Tietoisuus palasi vähitellen. Keith tajusi hämärästi nukkuneensa hyvin pitkään unia näkemättä. Ensin hän ihmetteli missä oli. Sitten kuvat alkoivat välähdellä hänen silmiensä edessä samaan tapaan kuin kuolevilla väitetään käyvän. Hänen äitinsä verinen ruumis. Isän verinen ruumis, Keithin keihään lävistämänä. Tuomarien kasvot. Lautta. Meri. Myrsky. Ja nyt… mitä?

Hän kuuli aallot ja lokkien huudot. Vesi tuntui huuhtelevan hänen jalkojaan ja häntäänsä. Hän oli rannalla. Silmäluomien avaaminen tuntui ylivoimaisen raskaalta. Hän nukahti uudelleen.

* * *

Keith heräsi janon tunteeseen. Hänen suunsa oli rutikuiva ja suolan kuorruttama. Suolaa tuntui olevan myös nenässä ja korvissa. Veden pinta oli kohonnut hänen alaruumiinsa ympärillä.

Askeleita. Kevyitä askeleita, jotka lähestyivät häntä. Nyt juosten. Sitten joku oli hänen vierellään, kumartui ilmeisesti hänen ylleen langettaen varjonsa hänen kasvojensa poikki. Keith tunsi hyvin pehmeän ja lämpimän käden kohottavan hänen päätään. Hän pakottautui avaamaan silmänsä.

Aluksi oli vaikea erottaa mitään. Häikäisevän kirkasta valoa vasten erottui tumma hahmo. Sitten kuva alkoi selkiytyä. Hän näki nyt puoleensa kumartuneet kasvot, pääosin oranssinruskean karvan peitossa, mutta alaosasta valkoiset, ympärillään kantanjanruskea tukka. Siniset silmät olivat hyvin suuret ja niiden ilme säikähtänyt. Katseet kohtasivat. Sillä hetkellä nuo kasvot olivat Keithistä kauniimmat kuin mikään mitä hän oli milloinkaan nähnyt.

Keith ei ollut varma oliko näky totta vai pelkää harhaa. Hän yritti koskettaa noita kasvoja, ja huomasi yllätyksekseen kätensä toimivan. Sormet hipaisivat pöyheää karvaa posken kohdalla. Se tuntui todelliselta.

Hahmo päästi jonkinlaisen huudahduksen ja näytti entistä hätääntyneemmältä. Se laski varovasti Keithin pään ja nousi seisomaan. Nyt hän saattoi nähdä sen kokonaan. Hän näki valkoisen ja ruskean turkin peittävän sitä kauttaaltaan. Häntä oli tuuhea ja päästä musta. Hahmolla ei ollut vaatteita. Kyseessä oli tyttö.

Tyttö yritti vetää Keithiä vedestä ylemmäs hiekalle ilman sanottavampaa menestystä. Hetken epäröityään hän sanoi Keithille jotakin, jota tämä ei aivan ymmärtänyt, ja lähti juosten pois.

Tytön mentyä Keithillä oli aikaa ajatella. Hän käsitti nyt, ettei kyseessä ollut ollut mikään henki tai enkeli, vaan keidran. Hän yritti palauttaa mieleensä näkemänsä maailmankartat. Jos hän oli ajautunut enimmäkseen länteen… hän oli luultavasti kettujen mailla. Tyttö oli myös näyttänyt ketulta. Mihin tämä oli mennyt?

Keith oli oppinut koulussa, että keidranit olivat barbaarisia villejä, käytännössä eläimiä, joten ehkä tyttö oli hakemassa heimoaan, joka tulisi pistämään hänet isoon vartaaseen ja paistaisi hänestä ruokaa…

Toisaalta tyttö ei ollut näyttänyt ollenkaan pahalta vaan päinvastoin huolestuneelta Keithin puolesta, joten ehkä heimolaiset auttaisivatkin häntä ja antaisivat hänelle vettä…

Vettä. Hän ei ollut juonut mitään… Kahteen päivään? Vai kolmeen? Jo sitä ennen hän oli joutunut säännöstelemään, ja myrskyssä nielty merivesi vain lisäsi janoa. Keith tajusi, että jos hän ei saisi pian vettä, hän kuolisi. Ehkä tyttö palaisi pelastamaan hänet, ehkä ei. Hän ei voisi jättää henkeään sen varaan.

 _Basitin auttaa itseään_ , Keith ajatteli muistaen vasten tahtoaankin erään isän mielisanonnoista. Ankaralla ponnistuksella hän kierähti kyljelleen ja siitä vatsalleen. Sitten hän lähti ryömimään rantaa ylös.

Vei yli viisi minuuttia, ennen kuin hän oli päässyt pehmeältä hiekalta ylös lujalle, ruohoiselle töyräälle. Käsien kurkotus eteen, sitten veto. Samalla ponnistus jaloilla. Jokainen liike vaati erillisen ponnistuksen. Vähän pidemmälle vielä. Ja vielä vähän pidemmälle. Ja sitten vielä vähän. Ylempää rannalta hän ehkä näkisi jossakin vettä. Sen jälkeen hän jaksisi ehkä ryömiä sen luo. Ehkä ja ehkä.

Keithin lihakset lakkasivat tottelemasta tuskin viiden sylen päässä rannasta. Keidranien tullessa hän oli puolihorteessa ja tuskin tunsi, miten hänet nostettiin karkeatekoisille paareille. Puoliavointen luomiensa alta hän näki saman työn, joka oli löytänyt hänet ensiksi. Tytöllä oli käsissään nahkaleili, jonka tämä kohotti Keithin huulille. Suu oli niin kuiva, että nieleminen hädin tuskin onnistui.

* * *

Kun Keith tuli taas tajuihinsa hän tunsi makaavansa pehmeillä taljoilla. Avatessaan silmänsä hän huomasi olevansa matalassa, maaseinäisessä huoneessa, jota valaisi käryttävä valaanrasvalamppu. Hänen vieressään lattialla istui keidran, joka näytti ajatuksiinsa vaipuneelta. Tämä kuitenkin kohotti katseensa huomatessaan Keithin heränneen.

"Oletko hereillä? Kuuletko ääneni?" keidran kysyi omalla kielellään, jota Keith osasi jonkin verran.

Keith yritti vastata, mutta hänen kurkustaan ei lähtenyt ääntä. Keidran kaatoi ruukusta vettä pieneen kuppiin ja tarjosi sitä hänelle. Keith onnistui juomaan vähän.

* * *

Oli päivä. Auringonvaloa lankesi huoneeseen katonrajassa olevista sameista pikku ikkunoista ja valaisi pölyisen ilman. Tyttö, joka oli löytänyt hänet kyykisteli hänen vierellään pakkosyöttämässä hänelle jonkinlaista keittoa. Keithin herätessa vaistonvarainen nieleminen keskeytyi ja hän alkoi yskiä.

Tyttö pani kulhon pois ja pyyhkäisi hiukset pois Keithin silmiltä. Hän näytti aivan yhtä kauniilta kuin rannallakin. Keith ponnisteli puhuakseen.

"{Kauanko…}" hän alkoi, mutta muisti sitten vaihtaa kieltä. "Kauanko olen nukkunut?"

"Löysimme sinut kolme päivää sitten rannalta. Muistatko sen?"

"Minä muistan sinut…"

Tyttö hymyili. "Minun nimeni on Laura."


End file.
